Wireless charging devices are increasing in prevalence. However, as recognized herein, wireless charge receivers are typically arranged on information handling systems to receive a wireless charge from a wireless charge transmitter while the information handling system is in but one physical orientation relative to the wireless charge transmitter. As also recognized herein, this can be problematic to a user when such an information handling system is a so-called “convertible” device and the user wishes to charge in more than one configuration of this device and hence more than one physical orientation.